Black Ice
by writtenelegance92
Summary: With Dragonus beat, the ducks each go their separate ways until the nest season. After they reunite, they learn that the Angel of Light and the Angel of Darkness are not just myths! DukeOC
1. Meet the Raven

Philip Palmfeather ran to Wildwing Flashblades bedroom. "Booby! I'm so glad you and the Ducks are moving out. Now this can be a museum. Thank goodness that goon Dragonus is gone for good! Now I can make my money off season too!" Wildwing chuckled and went back to packing his things.

"Well, Phil, I'm glad things worked out for all of us," commented Wildwing zipping his bag. "See you next season, alright?"

"Alright, Booby. I'm going to go salute the rest of the troops," said the ponytailed manager patting the goalie's back while walking out the door. Wildwing could here Phil's loud voice from down the hall. "Booby! I' so glad you and the ducks…"

Wildwing stood by Drake 1 waiting for everyone else to show up for one last "good-bye." They were all off to different places, different lives but would be reunited for hockey season the coming year.

"Hey, bro! Ready to go?" Nosedive asked his brother. Wildwing nodded. The rest of the ducks soon showed up.

"Good luck, everybody!" boomed Wildwings strong voice. His attempt to hold back tears was failing immensely. "We'll meet again next year, here, at the Pond." The scattered "good-bye's" faded as they each left one by one.

2 WEEKS BEFORE THE NEW HOCKEY SEASON

Tanya Vanderflock and one of her roommates, Tessa Carter, finished the last of the necessary arrangements for the incoming guests.

"So, Tanya," Tessa began as she flopped on one of the couches, exhausted. "Where did all your friends end up? You came here to go to a technical college and you guys play professional hockey but that's pretty much all I know." Tanya smiled.

"Well, I'll tell you of the two that are coming here: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade. They're brothers. Wildwing is captain and goalie. He's, like, six feet tall," she began.

"Wow," Tessa said impressed.

"Yeah. When his best friend, Canard, was, um," Tanya couldn't tell Tessa of the accident. She and the rest of the team had promised not to repeat the accidents encountered with the Saurians. Tessa cocked her head to the side.

"Was what?" asked Tessa, curious of Tanya's sudden speechlessness.

"Lost. Wildwing and the rest of us were crushed."

"I bet. I'm sorry," Tessa said in her usual caring voice.

"Well, anyway. Dive is a rebellious teenager. Loves comic books, punk music and all that stuff," continued Tanya. "He plays left wing." Suddenly, a crunching noise was heard by the two girls. They looked in the kitchen area. A dark figure stood eating out of a bowl.

"Cristina!" yelled Tessa. "You scared us!" Tessa got up and flicked on the kitchen light. A pair of ice blue eyes drowned in black eyeliner glared at the freaked out Tessa.

"Whatever," said the pale-faced girl, black-haired girl as she finished her cereal. "And the name's Raven."

"What are you doing up this early?" asked Tanya. "Usually you're still asleep at 3 in the afternoon."

"I go to sleep at sunrise," said Raven in a monotone voice. "What are _you_ two doing up at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Preparing for our guests!" said Tessa in an upbeat song-like voice.

"Well, keep it down. Lucifer keeps waking up all grumpy," she suggested referring to her roommate Anthony. She walked back to her room and shut the door quietly.

"Have you seen that room?" Tessa asked Tanya.

"Um, no. Not that I recall," Tanya answered, suddenly interested.

"Me either," replied Tessa. "Well, it's a small apartment. We can't be any quieter."

"Maybe we should get a bit more sleep before the guys come," yawned Tanya. Tessa nodded and walked to her room with Tanya. "Good-night."

10:00 AM THAT MORNING

"They're almost here!" a voice exclaimed, making the walls vibrate. Tanya jumped out of her bed and looked at the source of the loud noise: Tessa. "Come on, Tanya!"

"Uh, Tess, they don't get here 'til noon," said Tanya a little ticked about the rude wake up call. Tessa jumped out of bed and ran out of the room to go to the shower. When she got to the bathroom, a hand pulled her back before she went in. When she turned around she was looking into deep brown eyes drowning in eyeliner like Raven's.

"Are you crazy?" Lucifer whispered harshly. "You remember what happened last time someone woke Raven from her sleep, don't you?" Tess nodded uncomfortably and locked herself in the bathroom. Lucifer went to the kitchen for breakfast and found Tanya cooking with her eyes closed. "She's lucky she didn't wake Raven, huh?" Tanya opened her eyes and looked at Lucifer.

"You bet. We don't need the firemen coming here again," Tanya began to giggle. "You have to admit it was funny to see Gary up on that roof scared as all hell."

"Yeah," Lucifer chuckled with a menacing grin. "Shame he didn't stay."

"Who would after seeing Raven turn psycho maniac on you?" Tanya joined his continuous chuckle. "I'm gonna go sleep 'til 11:30."

"May darkness be your safety," Lucifer said bowing. That was his way of saying "sweet dreams."

NOON

A knock was heard at the door. "They're here!" Tess opened the door and found a giant duck in front of her. "You must be Wildwing! I'm Tessa, Tanya's roommate!" She introduced herself. Then she saw Dive and introduced herself to him. "Come in! Make yourself at home!"

"Bro, I'm a little scared," whispered Dive. "This chick is koo-koo!"

"Hey guys!" said Tanya coming into the living room and kitchen. "Well, I see you've met Tessa. This is Anthony," Tanya introduced Lucifer as he came into the room as well. "He prefers to be called Lucifer, though."

"Hi, I'm Wildwing and this is my brother, Dive," he said, holding his hand out to offer a handshake. Lucifer turned to go to his room.

"Whatever…" he said scuffed.

"He's not exactly the social type," announced Tessa.

"Noticed," commented Wildwing.

"Serious prickness, dude!" shouted Dive.

"Shh!" advised Tanya and Tess together. Wildwing glared at his brother.

"What?" Dive said confused.

"You don't know what'll happen if you wake up Cristina!" Tess whispered starkly.

"I told you a million times," came a grumpy voice. "It's Raven." Tess squealed and hid behind Tanya.

"Don't worry, I woke her up," Lucifer assured everyone.

"Did you sleep in your make up and clothes?" asked Tess amazed.

"I wore a long skirt and black lipstick yesterday," answered Raven.

"You always look the same to me," Tessa shrugged. Tanya pinched her and continued.

"We set you guys up in Raven's old room from when Gary and Lucifer shared a room,"

"Who's Gary? Did he get freaked out and run away?" asked Dive. Wildwing glared again.

"Let's just say, he woke up Raven before she had completely rested," answered Tessa.

"I apologize about my brother," said Wildwing. Lucifer and Raven shrugged.

"Whatever," they said together.

"Let's get some lunch and then we can settle you guys in," suggested Tanya.

"We have to get to The Garage to perform," reminded Raven.

"Yeah, Ember and Lestat are probably waiting for us right now," added Lucifer, grabbing his bass and Raven's CodeSimian see you guys later," said Tess.

"You guys mind if I come watch?" asked Dive. The two musicians shrugged and Lucifer motioned for him to follow. "Sweet!"


	2. Preposition

"Are you ready?!" yelled the announcer. The crowed cheered. "The one, the only Satan's Tears!" A Guitar shrieked and an electric keyboard began to play a soft melody. Dive was back stage watching intently, impressed by the confidence that emerged from the sound.

"Awesome..." he said to himself softly. Finally, Raven waltzed to the front mike and began to sing.

_You came down stairs_

_You walked to me_

_Told me everything was my fault_

_Then you turned away_

_And I saw you hit my mom_

_And you were later charged with assault_

_Oh, Daddy! Oh, Daddy!_

_You're a songbird in a cage_

_Oh, Daddy! Oh, Daddy!_

_You were taken over by rage_

_Oh, Daddy! Oh, Daddy!_

_This isn't like you, don't you see?_

_Oh, Daddy! Oh, Daddy!_

_Little jailbird, one day, I'll set you free_

"Her depressing stories make great songs," said a voice behind Dive. He turned to see who had spoken. I tall, bald man stood in a suit with his hands in his pockets.

"Tyler Swans? The greatest band manager of this century!" Dive squealed.

"Yes, well, I am pretty good," he began. "Tell me, son, what can you tell me about this group?"

Dive was still a little awestruck. "To tell you the truth, sir," he stuttered, "I met Raven and Lucifer today. I don't know much." Swans chuckled. "Why?"

"Well, I've seen them in these amateur gigs many times. I think it's time for them to begin a new journey," he admitted. "Do you think they're ready just by what you've seen?" Dive nodded wildly.

"You bet dude!"

"Well, then," Swans reached into his jacket. "Here is my card. You be sure to give that to them." He left leaving Dive with an open mouth, staring with disbelief at the card as if it had just explained the meaning of life.

The last song finally ended and the band receded behind the curtains. Suddenly a large duck was bouncing up and down in front of them.

"Guys! Guys!" he screeched loudly, his voice breaking. "You'll never believe this! Tyler Swans!" Raven scoffed.

"You're kidding, right?" she said with some skepticism but still hopeful.

"No! He gave me his card!" protested Dive. "He asked for me to tell you guys to give him a call!" The group looked at each other.

"Wow, awesome," said a girl with high, purple and black pig-tails. "So are we going to call, Raven?"

"We can't seem to eager," she said looking at each member in the eye. "Ember, you call him tonight and ask to meet me in the abandoned park tomorrow, noon, sharp. Lestat, do some research on the guy."

"Research about what?" he asked.

"Anything. I want criminal records, places he's a member of, etcetera. Even his prom date if you must," Raven explained. "Lucifer and I will be putting a folder together. Pictures, lyrics, and all that."

"Yes, and we will meet at midnight at the abandoned park," added Lucifer. "We need to be ready for any offers so we have to get our priorities straight." Everyone nodded.

"What about me?" The pale, vampire-like faces of the band members turned to look at Dive. "Hey! I am a lonely teenage boy who doesn't like being bored."

"Fine, you can come with us," agreed Raven as the others packed their instruments.

"Yes!"

"As long as you stop you're whinning."


	3. Vacant Reason

b Sorry for the delay. It has been finals week and I was completely stressed. I am going to post one chapter today (Thursday) and then another tomorrow on time. /b 

At 11:59 the next morning, a tall man stood by the swing set watching his watch. When it was exactly noon he turned to face the entrance of the park and saw Raven walking towards him. She was beautiful as the wind blew her long, black and red hair danced in the wind. He could almost hear the knee-high combat boots stomping on the concrete. The dark trench coat complimented the black gown and the strapless, red corset. Finally, she reached the man and greeted him, announcing her name in a sweet, monotonous voice. They shook hands and went straight to business.

She revealed immediately to the man that she had spoken to her band mates less than 12 hours previous to the meeting. Finally, Swans chuckled as he realized that Raven was much more intelligent than he had perceived.

"You are a very clever, young woman, Raven," he admitted. "How do you come to the conclusion that I want to be your manager?"

"Simple," she stated. "You are Tyler Swans. The only agent and manager to actually chose your performers with intensity and a passion for true talent."

"Well, miss, you and your band truly do posses that passion I seek. Let me make this very straightforward as to avoid the minutest misunderstanding: I want your band and I will grow accustomed to any of your suggestions, although I do request a 60/40 share."

"70/30," Raven said instantly. Swans sighed.

"If I were to decline?" he asked, confidant that Raven would break down and drop to her feet to have him as manager. But Swans had miscalculated her inhibitions. Raven pivoted and began to walk away. Swans was shocked but remained still, sure that she was only bluffing. She reached the gates; A car pulled up; She opened the car door; He began to run after her. "Wait!" Raven turned to face him, one hand parched on the top of the jaguar's midnight blue door. "It's a deal." On Raven's face appeared a slight smirk as she handed him the folder containing a compilation of lyrics and entered the car.

"Good making business with you, sir," she said as Lucifer started the car. "You shall receive a call soon enough."

Flashback

"How are we going to do this?" Ember asked when all the members and Dive were present at the park; Dive quickly falling asleep.

"If he wants us, it is going to be what i we /i want, or at least most of it," answered Lucifer.

"And the pay?" said Lestat, handing Raven some research he had done on Swans.

"He's an egoistic, melon-head," Raven spoke from behind the papers. "I say 70/30."

"Sounds good to me," responded Ember. "What about where we live, school, and all of that, though?"

"Everything will stay the same," Lucifer replied.

"Yes, nothing will change," retorted Raven, handing the papers to Lucifer for him to look at. "All it will be is more money and a larger audience." A wolf howled in the woods behind them. "We had better go. I do not know about you guys but I am not going to be wolf chow." The group agreed and headed to their respected homes.

End Flashback

"Hey, you guys are back!" Tessa welcomed the two that had just arrived. "Just in time for lunch! Eat fast, we need to go pick up two more of Tanya's friends!"

"Do you ever get tired of your own happy, cheery voice?" Raven inquired, looking down at the rather large portion of food. Tessa gave a sarcastic smile and went back to her meal. Suddenly, a polyphonic version of "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada filled the small room. Raven and Lucifer immediately glared at Tessa. She excused herself from the table, ignoring the grave looks.

"So, how did it go?" Dive asked eagerly.

"We get everything we need and split the money 70/30," riposted Lucifer, slowly eating the rice that had been put in front of him.

"Awesome, man!" exclaimed Dive.

"How long have you been a band?" queried Wildwing.

"Since we met in fifth grade," spoke Raven. Wildwing's eyebrows raised in amazement. Suddenly, harsh shrieks of Tessa's speech entered the room.

"I was just called to work so I won't be able to pick up your friends, Tanya," she said sadly, putting her coat on. Then she turned to Raven. "Ray, will you please go get them?" Tessa was almost begging and Raven was disappointed she could not drive it any longer for her own pleasure but nodded silently. "And the name is Raven," she added to the nod.

"Thank you!" Tessa wrapped her arms around Raven and right away a low growl was heard. Tessa looked down at Raven and began to back away slowly and instantaneously ran out the door.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Wildwing asked, wiping his beak and standing up.

"No, I think I will be fine," Raven mentioned as she also stood and grabbed her long, leather coat. "It should not be too hard to find giant ducks in the middle of an airport." Wildwing chuckled and shook his head, sitting back down and continuing the meal. Raven could hear the three teens left in the apartment start to make friendly conversation.

As she drove down the freeway to the airport, Raven began to contemplate how they were going to fit two more ducks in the apartment. She let the subject go as she parked the car and entered the airport. After a couple minutes of roaming, Raven came across an obviously lost duck. She had medium-long, red hair and was holding a carry-on and two large suitcases. Immediately Raven walked towards her.

"Hello, I am Raven. I am Tanya's roommate," Raven introduced herself, holding out a hand for the red haired duck to shake.

"Mallory," the woman said, putting down one of the suitcases.

"Do you want some help with those?" Raven asked.

"Oh, thank you," Mallory said as she handed one of the suitcases to this eccentric, new friend. They began to walk towards a little coffee stand and put the bags down. "Has Duke arrived yet?"

"You mean you guys took different planes?" Raven said, sure they would be staying at the miniature table for a while waiting for this other team member therefore sitting in the wooden chair.

"No," Mallory answered, sitting across from Raven. "I came from Florida and he is flying in from New York."

"Oh," Raven said, not really interested. "The flight from New York is supposed to arrive in about twenty minutes."

"Well, if you don't mind, I am going to go do some shopping," Mallory informed. "Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks," Raven refused the offer. "I shall remain here and watch your belongings. We can just meet up here in fifteen minutes to go to the gate."

"Are you sure?" Mallory said with concern.

"Yes," and with the simple statement Mallory ran off to the first airport store she could find.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Raven had been drinking a small coffee and, on a napkin, writing lyrics for a new song. Mallory broke her train of thought with a loud "Are you ready?" Raven abruptly stood up.

"You stay here with your stuff," commanded Raven. "I will be back in a few minutes with your friend." Mallory looked at Raven shocked at her disregard for conversation and constant isolation. She just nodded and ordered a coffee for herself.

Waiting at the gate, Raven began to get a feeling of uneasy nervousness. She got a sudden chill, a feeling completely new to her; anxiety. She shook it off believing it was only in her head and began to search the line of people coming out of the airplane. As a tall, gray duck stepped out and began to meander around looking for a familiar face, the feeling of anxiety returned to her bringing along self-consciousness and a timid attitude. Her eyes widened at the handsome duck that aimlessly walked around the gate. She mentally slapped herself and began to walk less steadily towards the duck.

"You must be Duke," she said, surprised that she was able to speak as confidantely as ever. The duck turned to her. He felt his heart punding in his throat as he stared deep in the eyes of a broken soul, immediately feeling as if he were the only one who could save it from dying. He shook out of his thoughts and held out his hand.

"Um, yes, yes I am," he said. Raven took the hand and shook it for some time before pulling away. "And you are Tessa?" he asked, unsure that the description proposed to him of Tessa seemed to be the opposite of what he saw.

"Oh, no," Raven said almost angry he would think that. "I am Raven, Tanya's other roommate."

"I see," Duke said, almost relieved that this cheerless beauty was not the obnoxious and loud person he was told of.

"Mallory is waiting for us and so are the others," Raven said, breaking the silent observation between the two.

"Oh, of course. I shall follow you, then?" Raven gave a small smile to the superior speech this duck used. She was devastated at the dying old English and frowned upon any who practiced the modern slang, therefore disliking most. She nodded and walked slower than usual, looking down at her feet. She noticed a lot of changes in herself within the past few minutes; instead of walking with her chin held high, she looked down, instead of the terrifying, loud stomps, she quietly dragged her feet, instead of the rapid walking she was taking a slow stroll. She slipped a small glance at Duke and began to blush through her white foundation when he looked back at her. He gave a tiny chuckle then looked ahead again.

"Well?" shrieked Mallory's loud voice. "How was the flight?"

"Can we make conversation in the car?" The two ducks nodded and headed for the car. On the drive back to the apartment Raven gave short, but frequent, glances at the rearview mirror. She watched Mallory and Duke laugh and communicate the whole ride and couldn't help but feel a murderous sensation inside her. A sudden hate towards Mallory overtook her but could not figure out why? She had never been jealous in her life and now she was so jealous she wanted to kill the source. She attempted to think of something else rather than act on her emotions. As they reached they drove closer to their destination, the less she thought of it and when they finally arrived, she locked herself in her room before anyone could she the tears that blurred her vision.


	4. Betrayed

b I should die, I know. I've had a rough couple months and writer's block. I won't go into detail to dodge anymore wasted time./b

Recap: Raven Went to pick up Mallory and Duke at the airport and locked herself in her room to hide her jealousy.

Mallory and Duke entered the apartment as if it were their own home; Mallory dumped her stuff on the couch and Duke hung his coat in the small hall closet. At the same time, Wildwing and Tanya introduced Tessa to the newly arrived teammates.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Tess exclaimed in her usual loud, shrieking voice.

"Dido!" exclaimed Mallory in an equally loud tone. "Oh, my gosh! Where did you get that skirt?" Tessa's eyes lit up at the opportunity to be a personal tour guide to a fellow shopaholic.

"I'll take you right away if you want! And then I can show you a really great place downtown!" Both girls screamed in excitement and ran out the door towards Tessa's baby blue Beetle car. The rest had been watching as if the girls were a TV show.

"I am going to go with them," said Tanya. "I have to stop at Circuit City anyway to grab some stuff for Raven's new computer."

"When did Raven get a new computer?" asked Wildwing. He had only seen Raven come out of her room to go perform, meet with her bandmates and pick up Mallory and Duke.

"She hasn't gotten it yet," said Tanya. "Her birthday is in two days and it's my gift to her. Her old one was her dad's when he was in high school."

"Oh, alright. Have fun," Wildwing yelled after her. He looked back at Duke and both grown ducks gave a heavy sigh. "So, how has everything been?"

"Oh it's been all right," answered Duke. "Does it seem pretty sane here?"

"From what I have seen so far, no," both ducks chuckled. "I'm serious. Put a couple of cameras in this apartment and you have a sitcom." The ducks continued to catch up. The long months that had passed did not make them strangers to each other but it was almost as if they had gotten closer; almost like brothers.

Meanwhile, behind the closed door at the end of the hall, hushed cries blended within the silence. The tears hitting the blank pages of a journal were louder than the slight 

gasps coming from the dark beauty seated in the middle of her bed. In the journal she wrote:

i My rendezvous with Duke L'Orange this afternoon will surely be the climax of my life. The tender gaze into my eyes melted my cold heart, the sweet cologne made me quiver as I spoke, and the gentle way he spoke made me anxious and weak. Part of me likes this, the other does not. I have a feeling of trust I have never felt; not even with Lucifer, my own roommate. I also feel envy. It is not so much the feeling of wanting to be Mallory, but I envy the friendship she shares with the handsome duck. No, I can not let my guard down. That is when it happens; that is when you get hurt, when you finally trust. I can not let myself fall into this trap, not again. I will not allow it. But how do I fight it? Is paying no heed to a person considered hurting them? For my rule is simple, it is the Wiccan Reed: If it harms none, do as ye will. /i

Although she had finished writing her thoughts down, she still found it obscenely rude to be interrupted by the shrieks coming from Mallory and Tessa. She stopped and listened for a while before closing her journal. When the front door finally closed and the last two ducks began to converse, Raven closed the journal and hid it under her mattress. She had a sudden sentiment. She felt the urge to be closer to Duke, but she shunned the thought by turning on the computer on her side of the long desk.

The room was dark except for a single, red night-light so it took her a while to find the giant "on" button for the prehistoric computer. How she had wanted a new one. Still, she did not mind the old, beaten up one her father had given her when she was 18 and was moving out of the house. It worked, somewhat, and she did not really use it much.

Back in the living room, the boys had somehow gotten on the subject of hockey and were discussing the season that would be starting in the next week and a half. Soon their manager, Phil, would be moving to Seattle with the rest of the team and the apartment would not be so crowded. The girls and Lucifer would be in the apartment, and the boys would share a different apartment with the manager.

"So where's Dive?" Duke finally asked. "I half expected him to jump us with a fishing net or something."

"He's out with another roommate, Lucifer," answered Wildwing. He shares a room with Raven." Suddenly Duke's heart dropped. He felt uneasy and breathless.

"So, how long have they been –" began Duke.

"Oh, Lucifer and Raven are just friends. I haven't seen any signs of attraction between them but as that," explained Wildwing. Duke lit up and was curious of his own reaction to the news.

The door at the end of the hall was slightly opened and a cat-like eye was peering through. Raven was thirsty and debating whether or not to risk her now fragile, untrusting wall to get a glass of water. After a few seconds of pondering she decided she did not care. Part of her wanted to admire the tall, attractive duck anyway, even if it would be from afar. She walked normally and entered the kitchen almost unnoticed when the front door slammed open and the blond, teenage duck came bursting in loudly. Any chance of slipping by unobserved had waned.

"Raven!" Dive yelled as he jumped over the counter that divided the small kitchen from the living room. "Ray, you won't believe this, man!" Raven's eyes were suddenly filled with rage and she grabbed the duck's thin neck with one hand.

"The name is 'Raven' and I am not a man," she growled. "Now, what is it? What do you want."

"Damn, girl," he said quietly, massaging his throat. "Anyway, Hot Topic has these awesome new comic books called "Goth Inferno" and the people in it are just like you and Lucifer! Tessa and Tanya are in it, too!" Raven grabbed the comic book out of Dive's outstretched arm.

"'Goth Inferno'," Raven repeated under her breath. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the single digit of Ember's speed dial. "Ember. It's Raven. Guess what." From the other line Ember's small voice asked "What?" "Your comics made it into the Hot Topic stores. Ember sounded excited and Dive's jaw dropped. "Congratulations. I shall talk to you later, love." Raven flipped the old phone closed and handed the comic back to Dive, whom had yet to recover from his shock. Everything Raven owned seemed to be old and beaten up; her clothes, her make up, her computer; even her journal. Yet, she would not trade in this simple, frugal lifestyle for the chance to live as a Queen.

She proceeded to grab her glass of water and noticed Lucifer acquainting himself with Duke. The grace and poise the duck possessed was fascinating and charming. It pleased Raven and she became weak again. When she felt the empty glass slip out of her hand, the trance she was in broke and she caught it right before it fell. Dive, whom had buried his face in the comic book, noticed her quick reflexes and complimented her on the "nice catch." She thanked him and walked towards the door.

"Mind if I join you?" came a deep voice from behind her. Without looking back she knew who it was; Duke.

"If you do not mind, I really do need to be alone," she said. Although she could not see him, she knew he had walked away sorrowful. She shut the door behind her and began the long, lonely journey around the apartment complex.

Duke slumped onto the couch and mindlessly looked ahead. He felt empathy for Raven and wanted to hold her close, tell her everything would be all right. He had no clue what was wrong but wanted to help either way. Finally, he was stricken with the urge to lay down on a soft bed and daydream. "Where am I sleeping tonight?" Everyone left at the apartment stopped what they were doing and pondered on the question. Even Lucifer, who had been locked up in his room now leaned against the door frame wondering how Tessa had managed to fit eight people in one small apartment.

The silence was broken when Raven came back from her walk. Her eyeliner traced where the tears had streamed down her face. She kept her head low.

"I am going to bed," she said. Lucifer stopped her.

"It's seven thirty. You never go to bed before midnight," he said with a worried expression on his face. She moved the arm that was blocking her path and entered the room.

"I am just tired," she whispered and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked from the couch. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I wish I knew," he said staring at the door. The bedroom door opened quickly and Lucifer, who was walking toward the two ducks in the living room, jumped.

"Our stuff is gone!" cried Raven.

"What?" Lucifer blurted in anger. He dashed into the room with Raven and the two ducks looked at each other and followed.

"May we come in?" Duke asked. Lucifer nodded while opening drawers and the closet doors and slamming them closed again.

"Everything! Gone! Just that crappy, old computer and the sheets on our beds!" he yelled. "I bet you it was Tessa!"

"I would not be surprised!" Raven shouted as well. Suddenly the front door opened and a high pitched voice exclaimed "We're back!" They all stomped towards the girl who were holding three or four shopping bags in each hand.

"Where is our stuff Tess?" Lucifer was towering over Tessa like the Empire State Building. Tessa made a gesture suggesting Lucifer had bad breath.

"Lestat came to get it earlier," she scoffed. "I told him you guys would be sharing a place with him for a while. You'll be sleeping on his pull out couch since his apartment only has two bedrooms and he shares his with his girlfriend and Ember with hers."

"You kicked us out of the apartment we pay rent for without even telling us?" Raven said in a hushed, hurt tone.

"You would eventually find out!" Tessa smiled as if she was right. Everyone but Tessa and Mallory shook their heads in disbelief. Lucifer and Raven looked at one another and, without a word, communicated their next actions. Lucifer walked towards the hall closet and Raven took two steps closer to Tessa, her arms crossed, and she glared deep into Tessa's soul.

"We are going to keep our dignity," she said. She took her coat from Lucifer and put it on as she walked towards the front door that Lucifer held open for them.

"Pay your own damn rent from now on," he said. He banged the door shut and the two children of darkness stomped down the concrete steps in perfect rhythm.


End file.
